User talk:DragoonXV
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:DragoonXV page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 04:39, February 26, 2013 Vandalism You've been blocked for 2 weeks for vandalizing pages. Vandalism is considered a very serious offense here and will not be tolerated. I strongly suggest you use this time to consider why vandalizing pages is a bad idea, and also review our Vandalism Policy, because next time you do so, your block will expanded to a month. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 02:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Collab While there is nothing to stop you, we currently do have a collaborative project going on (until June) so you may not get the input your wanted proposing the project now as other users are more focused on the second part of this collab. project. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:18, April 26, 2015 (UTC) PotM Nom Hey, I noticed you recently nominated Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw for Pasta of the Month. Unfortunately, I've had to remove the nomination, as another story in the Tobit series is currently spotlighted, and having Tobit on the front row for two months in a row seems a little excessive. If it's any consolation, we will be automatically nominating it for PotM next month, so it will still have an opportunity to be PotM winner, but not this month. Apologies, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:03, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 05:14, July 2, 2015 (UTC) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:57, July 22, 2015 (UTC)